


I can fix you

by crystallinecacophany



Series: Komahina sex slave [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Cutting, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Face Slapping, Killing, M/M, Needles, Object Penetration, Organs, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinecacophany/pseuds/crystallinecacophany
Summary: Hajime continues his life as a sex slave being used and abused by Komaeda. This time Komaeda goes too far with his violent ways. (This could be thought of as a sequel to "The one angel I couldn't kill", or it could be its own separate piece, whatever you want to think it is)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina sex slave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	I can fix you

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a sequel. Or not, it's up to you. This one is a lot more graphic than the first. I won't apologize for that, just read the tags.

Komaeda opens up a small cabinet in his room. He looks down into it at a tied up, gagged,blindfolded, naked Hajime. There is dry drool all down his chest and some scar marks shiny with antibacterial healing gel. 

_ What a pitiful sight. This is what happens when you try to fight with me and disobey my orders.  _

Hajime is drugged heavily and can’t wake up. His body is completely numb. Komaeda takes a needle from the top of the cabinet, he wipes it down with an alcohol wipe. He injects the needle into Hajime’s neck, pressing the syringe down, the drug is administered into his bloodstream. The drug revitalizes Hajime, he feels an adrenaline coursing through him and sharp pain all over his body, he wakes with a guttural scream that is muffled by the fabric shoved in his mouth. 

“Awake now are we? I’ve been through all the pain you have. I’ve tried killing myself so many times but my luck won’t let me die. I wonder if you’ve felt the kind of pain that feels like ripping your insides out? That’s something I know all about. Shocking ain’t it?” Komaeda whispers into Hajime’s ear.

Komaeda scoops Hajimes bounded body up. His body is contorted in a curved shape, the bones from his spine jutting out, his arms tied together and his hands tied. His knees in an upright position tied along with his ankles. Komaeda throws him on the bed and starts to untie him. Hajime is so broken he doesn’t fight back anymore, usually at least. Komaeda unties the gag from his mouth and the blindfold. Hajime at this point lacks most emotions besides desire and fear. He has a blank stare of bliss and lust on his face, as he starts drooling again.

_ The drug he gave me probably had an aphrodisiac or something, maybe something like ecstasy. My body feels like it’s on fire, I want him inside me so bad, I wan’t him to fuck me up so bad. _

“Look at your disgusting face drooling like some kind of hungry little dog begging for scraps! It’s so funny I might cry!” Komaeda starts laughing, his eyes swirling.

“Do you like that drug I gave you then? I bet you want me to fuck you? Or maybe rough you up a bit? Choke you? Beat you? Cut you? Burn you? Maybe the real torture would be to just tie you up and put you back in that cabinet? Huh maybe I should do that?” Komaeda teases as he straddles Hajime’s naked body, his dick already rock hard.

Hajime’s face of lust and desire turns quickly into one of fear and despair. It makes Komaeda laugh how easy he is to read nowadays. It also fills him with disgust.

“You used to challenge me, made me feel like maybe a person talentless and useless like you could still be a sort of hope. A different kind of hope. Now you really are just a worthless play thing. You feel dead inside, just like I do. Isn’t that right? It’s fine though, we’re both useless. I will be a stepping stone, and you will go down along with me Hajime. Right now though, I’m higher than you, better than you. To me, you are garbage.

“Yes….garbage” Hajime gurgles out, his look of lust returned.

Komaeda slaps Hajime’s face hard and sharply. Hajime smiles as his right side now gleams red. 

“Pathetic”

“There’s nothing left to make you squirm or tick so I guess I’ll go all out today. See if you could fight back. If there is an ounce of shame or regret in your body.”

Komaeda walks over to a drawer by his bathroom and pulls out a very large flashlight. Komaeda promptly puts the handle side of it in his mouth and sucks on it a bit. He walks over to the bed.

“N-no! That’s bigger than...anything I’ve ever done before!” Hajime’s heartbeat is racing because of the drugs, he feels panicked now and covers his naked body.

“Oh finally going to fight now are we? Now that’s my Hajime. The fun can finally begin!” Komaeda says with a sadistic grin, licking his lips.

He pulls a knife out of his bedside drawer and grabs Hajime’s throat, pushing his whole body against the headboard. He presses the knife against Hajimes throat. He traces it down his chest, gently enough not to break skin. Hajimes body trembles and shakes, he’s panting heavily and tears start to form, his eyes fear stricken. 

“P-please...don’t..” Hajime pleads.

The drug is increasing his fear and making the smallest sensation of touch feel a thousand times more intense. 

“Well, then the flashlight it is!” Komaeda gleefully announces, and he cuffs Hajime into the silver cuffs attached to his headboard, before Hajime's shaking legs can do anything he cuffs both of his ankles to the straps tied to the ends of his bed.

Hajime starts to scream and plead with Komaeda and as much as it is music to his ears Komaeda plunges his knife into Hajime’s abdomen just a half inch to rupture the skin.

“BE fucking quiet!” Komaeda grumbles.

He takes the slightly lubricated flashlight about 4 ½ inches in diameter and starts to shove it into Hajime’s asshole. Blood starts streaming out as Hajime cries and tries his best to stifle his screams. Komaeda shoves the gag fabric into his mouth to help with that. Komaeda takes his pants off and his shirt.

“I forgot how much I love the sounds of your screams. The past couple times fucking you numb has been fun but it’s gotten boring if I’m being honest. I really do get off to your pain...I want to get off even more.”

Komaeda rips the flashlight out and Hajime screams through the fabric, the hot tears stream down his bright red face, his chest is pounding, his mouth feels dry as a desert. He’s terrified but also incredibly stimulated. He is so ready for Komaeda to absolutely destroy him.

Komaeda shoves his dick into Hajime’s ass, the blood, sweat, and saliva mixing together. He starts thrusting, but gets bored, so he grabs Hajime’s throat. He starts to clench around his throat tightly, to the point where Hajime can barely breathe and his eyes start rolling back. Komaeda continues thrusting roughly, but he’s still not satisfied, it’s not enough to make him feel whole. He’s not enough. Komaeda takes the knife from the bed and starts to wildly slash at Hajime’s chest.

Hajime is now screaming, he spits the gag out and screams,

“STOP, STOP IT HURTS PLEASE KOMAEDA NO!”

Komaede then plunges the knife into Hajimes chest, near his heart. He stabs multiple times, blood splattered all across his face, eyes crazed and spiraling, he finally feels full, if not just for one moment. Then he witnesses the color drain from Hajime’s face, the sparkle in his eyes fade, his body goes limp.

Komaeda pulls back, his head feels dizzy, he can see the bloody knife in his hand, the blood covers the bed. Komaeda shakes his head.

“N-no..I couldn’t have…but...I want to see more of you Hajime!”

Komaeda starts to lap up the blood from Hajime’s wounds, He slices right down from his neck to his balls to open the flesh up. He can see Hajime’s ribcage, underneath more layers of muscle he can see the organs. He digs in with his hands and holds all of Hajime’s organs in his hands.

“I have to...put him back together!! I want to...keep playing with Hajime. I want him...to yell at me! I want him...to say something!!”

Komaeda starts to panic and ideas flip through his head. Could he ask Mikan? No, fuck that bitch. 

“If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself…” Komaeda says to himself as he starts desperately pushing Hajime’s organs back inside of him.

He grabs thread and needles, his hands covered in blood makes everything slippery. He pushes Hajime’s skin on his chest back together.

“I can fix you!!! I can fix this!!” Hajime!! I will fix you!!” 

He starts to sew the flesh back together the best he can. Blood covers his chest and Komaeda’s hands.

“This isn’t how I’ll let it end! I know I have no self control but.. I can fix you!”

Komaeda starts crying now the hot tears run down his face. His chest is pounding, the sight below him of a mangled Hajime begins to become blurry. He starts pounding Hajime’s chest and screaming and sobbing. 

“I can do it, I can fix you! I will! I made my mistakes and made you hurt but I can fix you!” Komaeda cries out. A blurry warmth takes over his body and everything goes white.

“Komaeda! Komaeda! Wake up!!!” 

Komaeda wakes up in his bed, Hajime lays next to him, bound by the arms and legs.

“You were screaming...I wanted to make sure you were okay…” 

Komaeda looks up to him solemnly, he lifts his hand, Hajime instinctively winces, but Komaeda strokes his cheek, while a tear falls softly from his eye. Hajime looks confused and surprised, but also distraught.

Komaeda stretches and screams into his pillow. He then unties Hajime.

“Guess I don’t have to fix you then.” Komaeda says gently as he yawns and gets up from the bed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...but okay…” Hajime rolls his eyes and rubbed his sore wrists and ankles.


End file.
